


Neck Strap

by mythicalcaprisun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band, Crack Fic, M/M, Marching Band, Music, NaruSasu - Freeform, PWP, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smutt, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, different uses for neck straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalcaprisun/pseuds/mythicalcaprisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They figured out that there is multiple uses for a neck strap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck Strap

**Author's Note:**

> What a mess honestly xD

Sasuke Uchiha stared with intent and slight boredom at the sheet of music, perched on the stand in front of him. He had been practicing this for hours and desperately wanted to give up, but he _had_ to keep playing. Tomorrow, he had to play the piece in front of his professor to determine his final grade.

Yes, he had a final in his band class.

"Gah! Swing is my hardest style; damn professor knew I can't swing for crap!" The Uchiha blurted out to no one.

He ran his pale hand through the mop of black hair he possessed. He cursed slightly loosening his neck strap because it was nearly choking him.

He sat in his room taking a sip of water he placed on the mahogany desk, which faced opposite of the door. The room was a navy blue color, from the walls to the carpet. But alas, the bed remained an eyesore, placed a few feet parallel from the desk. Its bright orange color seemed to rival with light from the heavens.

He set back down the water taking a deep breath, his dark eyes refocusing on the music in front of him and began to play. He could get the pitch and the straight forward rhythm, but the swing, well that was **not** going to happen from his thinking.

"Tee yah, Tee yah, Tee yah," Sasuke sang out loud to himself, knowing that's the form tonguing he had to play.

He knew exactly what the swing sounded like, but for some reason unknown to himself his saxophone would not let him play it. I mean he knew it was not him.

He is perfect.

'Fuck this… fine, I'll quit when my lips start to give out, I mean that's a legitimate reason.' The raven thought, continuing to play this song, horrifically in his point of view.

He is amazing, truly a prodigy when it came to the classical stuff, but outside that genre, he was basically useless. He knew that his professor did this on purpose too.

Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuske was undeniable convinced that _it_ was setting him up to fail. Why would he do this? Who knows, but that was the most _reasonable_ conclusion to come to. It could however, be the fact that the raven is at the top of the class and he is trying to push his boundaries to make him a better musician… Nah, it has to be the fail thing.

_Knowing_ that lazy bum Kakashi was surely going to fail him if he did not get that swing, he had to keep practicing. He pressed on in his attempt at playing the swing piece and again, he failed. He checked his lips for any sign of weakness, but no such luck. His lips decided today would be the day they would _not_ give out on him. Actually, the pale teen's luck seemed to be diminishing.

"Bastard, I'm home!"

Yes, indeed it had disappeared.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, greeting the blue eyed boy in front of him with a glare. Usually he would be annoyed hearing that yell, but today it was beyond that, it completely pissed him off. The raven knew he had to get this song ready and he _knew_ that, today, his blond boyfriend would be even more of a nuisance.

"Loser, can you keep your voice down?" Sasuke said in a stern almost hateful voice.

Of course, Naruto ignored him.

"Sasuke, where's the ramen? I'm starved!"

"Damn it! Naruto, shut up, please?"

Naruto was quiet instantly. He knew better to listen to the raven when he said "Naruto," because that meant he was serious, he learned from experience.

The blond winced at the past memory.

He kept quiet staring at the microwave with huge blue eyes; he just wanted to get his ramen so he could sit down in the living room and distract himself with the television, on low of course.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He was happy that he would not be bothered right now, but with his luck, he still was. No matter how hard he tried to refocus, his mind wandered off elsewhere. He looked up at the clock on the dresser next to him.

'7:30pm, he's home early for marching season and all,' Sasuke thought to himself, realizing he was not going to be able to refocus.

It was too late for him.

Every time he saw the blond while he was playing his Tenor, he thought of how they first met. He and his memory had an intense battle to who would win control over the Uchiha's brain. Unfortunately or fortunately, his memory won.

* * *

 

" _Mr. Uchiha, will you please consider joining, just for the year? We are out a tenor and we really need a fast learner to cover the part and I was told you are the best." A man_

_Sasuke did not really know said to him._

" _With all due respect Sir, I am just not marching band material."_

_The man smirked._

" _Of course you are! Just for the rest of this season and you can quit if you would like." The man did his best to reason with the stubborn Uchiha._

" _Fine, but only for the season, after that I'm out." Sasuke glared at the desperate man in an attempt at anger but the truth was however, he was slightly interested in marching band,_ slightly _._

_All he was sure of was that it was going to be a very long year._

" _This is band camp, Mr. Uchiha, you will learn your basics in marching today. Obviously you are more than qualified to learn the music so marching is all that you're really lacking." Iruka, the man who talked_ _Sasuke in to this, stated._

_The man seemed to be looking for someone, the raven just followed._

" _There he is! Uzumaki, come here!" Iruka motioned for a tall, shirtless boy over to him._

_Sasuke froze._

_The boy was gorgeous. He had blond hair and blue eyes that reminded him of the crystal blue ocean. He skin was sun kissed and his body was gifted with abs and muscles that did not make him look like he would rip someone's head off. They were absolutely perfect._

" _Yea?" was the only thing he sputtered out to the coach._

" _Naruto, this is Sasuke. No, he is NOT a freshman so you can NOT haze him in anyway, we need him." Iruka gave the blond a stern look, causing said boy to chuckle about the last rookie he taught. "You are the best marcher we have so you get to teach him. That's all." Iruka nodded his head as a good bye and went elsewhere._

" _Sasuke, you a sophomore then?"_

_The raven still could not speak. He was too entranced by the beauty in front of him. Yes, he was gay, whoopty doo. The blond waved his hands in front of the entranced Uchiha to try to bring him back to earth. It worked._

" _Sasuke? You okay?" Sasuke nodded, returning to his emotionless expression. The blond boy, Naruto smirked._

" _I know I'm beautiful, but I can't use my flirting skills on you until after I teach you the Basics."_

_Sasuke fought back the blood that wanted to rush to his face. He felt like a complete idiot for being that obvious. He was happy to note, however, the blond did not seem to mind. He eventually got his courage back._

_Of course he did, he's an Uchiha._

" _Are you flirting with me, Naruto? And yes, I am a sophomore." The raven shot his famous smirk. Naruto laughed._

" _Possibly, how 'bout we hit a club, AFTER we finish marching, of course?" Sasuke nodded feeling a little bubble in his heart, but he was not going to admit that._

_The blond went on teaching the roll step (1), attention (2), faces (3) and Parade rest (4). Sasuke seemed to pick it up fairly well... It was good enough for Naruto at least._

 

* * *

 

Sasuke looked back up at the clock. It showed that it was promptly 8:00pm.

'Holy Crap! I've been off on memory lane for that long?' The raven mentally kicked himself for his lack of focus.

He felt the discomfort of the neck strap choking him again. He had been playing with the adjuster while he was in mid flash back.

"Damn Neck Strap!"

'Oh no.'

3…2…1…

"So a neck strap? That's pretty kinky for you, Sasuke." Naruto barged in to the Uchiha's room without a second thought.

The raven was _deniably_ in love with _his_ blond, but that blond was a horny bastard. Seriously, he was overly turned on. Sasuke even considered calling a doctor to consult Naruto's "hormone problem." Most people think it is teenage angst, but come on, the man was twenty four years old, did he really need to be that horny?

"Not right now. I need to practice this damned song for tomorrow. This is my last final and I will be allowed to graduate, so Naruto, go masturbate or something."

Naruto glared at the raven, but stopped the pestering.

"Can I at least sit in here to listen?" The older boy gave his puppy dog face.

"Seriously, why do you keep doing that face, what are you five? You graduated… from college, two years ago." Sasuke ranted in an annoyed tone.

"Pwease?" Again the blond showed off his perfected puppy dog pout.

"Fine, just don't disrupt me, got it? One disturbance and your ass is back on the couch watching basic cable," the raven stated, his voice laced malice. Naruto nodded, oblivious to the underlying tone.

"Before we start the whole silence thing, can I ask what you're playing?"

Sasuke lifted the saxophone so the mouthpiece was right in front of his mouth.

"In the Mood."

'Damn' Sasuske had done again.

3…2…1…

"So neck straps and in the mood? You're really killin' me here Sasuke." The blond flashed a grin, making his way over to Sasuke, leaving a sweet kiss. Of course it had that undertone of lust.

'Damn that horny blonde, damn that stupid swing piece and damn that fucking neck strap!' Sasuke screamed this in his mind.

Naruto continued kissing him, his hands aching to touch the body of the musician; Sauske just pushed him off.

He was angry with that idiotic drummer and himself, looking down at his pants. The raven found this a reason to show off that infamous glare of his, but _that_ blond of his was making him quite... aroused.

No, he was not giving into the blond… It was just that he needed to have his issue taken care of.

Naruto's blue eyes followed the movements of the Uchiha as he swiftly removed his Tenor, placing it on the desk. Naruto pressed forward taking the raven in to a passionate kiss, well more like fiery and lustful. He moved his tanned hand up the pale boy's body, removing his shirt in the process. Sasuke shivered as he felt the cool metal hook from the neck strap fell against his now bare chest. He reached up for it, but was stopped.

"Leave it on, it could be useful," Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear.

Naruto grabbed the neck strap and began to use it like a leash. He pulled his raven to the bed. The blond planted his lips back onto the other boy's. Sasuke parted his mouth to allow the foreign, yet so well known organ in. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths fighting for dominance, the blond winning, barely.

Naruto pushed his lover down on the bed, climbing on top of him. Sasuke let out a soft moan as the boy on top of him began exploring his small, yet well toned body. The blond hissed when the other bit his bottom lip, obviously enjoying the feeling of having _his_ lover touching and feeling all over his now sweat covered skin. The blond kissed down to his neck, receiving a groan in return.

The tanned hands continued down the pale body, until they reached the waist of the clothing that was, quite frankly, in the way.

Naruto unzipped the piece of clothing, only finding him smirking at the pale man… again.

"No boxers, In the Mood, Neck Straps? You must have been plotting this." Naruto went back to abuse the ravens neck.

Sasuke glared through his now lust covered eyes. "Horny idiot…"

Sasuke, in somewhat of a fog, managed to peel of Naruto's shirt. He traced his hands all over the tanned skin he adores so much. He looked down to find his pants were off and he was completely naked. He was out of it; apparently too much practice means you have lack of focus in foreplay. The ravens mind was spinning with pleasure; he did not notice he was pulled by the neck strap again. He looked around to find he was directly in front of the other man's clothed hard on.

"You know what to do," The blond whispered watching his raven go to work.

Sasuke slowly undid his lover's pants, pulling them down the length of the boy's legs.

Naruto helped him by kicking off his shoes to allow the pants to fall right off. The raven kissed up the blonde's leg, slowing down when he got to his inner thigh. Naruto groaned at this action, but did not protest. Sasuke continued teasing him, gently rubbing on the clothed erection.

"Ngh…Stop…teasing." Naruto panted out.

Sasuke obeyed, ripping off the said man's boxers, freeing his erection. The raven grabbed it and began pumping. He watch as the tanned boy threw his head back in ecstasy. Satisfied with the reaction, Sasuke lowered his lips and dragged his tongue a crossed the tip, leaking pre-cum.

"Mmm… Keep doin' that Sasu…" Naruto moaned at the feeling.

"You like that? Moan for me and I might keep going."

"Ahh…Mmm…" Sasuke smirked.

He loved having this power over his lover.

The raven continued fisting the blonde's cock, taking the tip of it into his mouth. He sucked on it hard, causing a whimper form his blond lover. Sasuke quickly released the pulsating length from his grasp and took the whole thing in to his mouth.

Deep throat.

"Damn Sasuke, you're so fucking good at this," Naruto huskily stated, watching as the man worked him.

Sasuke soon felt the blonde's hard on pulsate rapidly, warning him that the he was almost done. With this, he released the length from his mouth with a popping sound. He looked up into crystal blue eyes, licking his lips. Naruto attached his hand back on the raven's next strap (leash in this case) and yanked him on to the bed, climbing on top.

The blond wrapped his hand around said raven's now hard cock and began to pump it. His other hand made its way up the pale body to the boy's mouth. Without having to say anything, Sasuke greedily took three of the tanned fingers in to his mouth, coating them with a good amount of saliva. He groaned at the feeling of the other tanned hand around his cock.

When Naruto felt there was enough of the liquid on his fingers, he swiftly removed them from the raven's mouth. Keeping his rhythm on Sasuke's cock, the blond pushed a finger in to the said man's entrance. He pumped his finger in and out a few times adding in a second. He scissored the tight hole, and Sasuke screamed.

Naruto found it.

The blond added a third finger, brushing past the sensitive gland that made Sasuke scream in pleasure. When he felt that it was well enough stretched and Sasuke was more than enough ready, he pulled out his fingers and ceased from pumping. Naruto reached into the dresser next to the bet and pulled out the lube. He squirted a nice amount into his hand and readied himself for the awaiting Uchiha. The raven whimpered at the loss of feeling, but soon was back in a complete fog of pleasure when he felt Naruto enter him.

"Shit Sasuke, you're so…Ngh…tight."

Naruto switched his angles a few times until he heard the raven screams of ecstasy again. He continued to pound into Sasuke's prostate, loving the sounds his lover made.

"Naruto, harder, fuck…" Sasuke moaned out, wrapping his legs around the blonde's tanned back, pushing him in deeper.

Naruto reached down and grabbed the Uchiha's leaking cock and began to pump it at the same rate as his thrust in to the pale man. The blond sped up, feeling his climax coming closer.

"Im gonn- ahh!" Sasuke shouted, meeting Naruto's thrusts.

3…2…1…

"Mmmm!" Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke covered their stomachs and the blonde's hand with his release. Naruto felt the raven clench around him, and with a few more thrusts he spilled himself in to his lover.. Panting, the blond collapsed on the Uchiha. After he got the ability to move again, Sasuke looked over to the dresser reading the time.

10:00pm.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled pushing the blond off of him.

"Damn it, I can't practice anymore or the neighbors will get pissed!" Sasuke went on ranting; Naruto just laughed pulling the fuming raven, by the neck strap, to him.

"It's fine babe. You will do amazing; just think of tonight when you play." The raven sighed.

"I guess." Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking about the swing piece he was supposed to play tomorrow.

And it did kind of help. He was thinking of his blond lover while mentally playing the piece. He knew he could do it, now he was just aware of it. With that he drifted to sleep.

Naruto held him close with a shit-eating grin a crossed his face.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes sleepily looking around his room. He stretched rolling off his blond. He looked up at the clock.

10:30am.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke yelled jumping out of bed. He had his next class, band, in fifteen minutes, on the other side of campus.

The blond did not even move; he was a heavy sleeper...

The raven hurried around throwing on pants and a shirt. He noted still having his neck strap on, grabbing his saxophone and music. With his swift movements the Uchiha was slammed the door racing to his last final.

Naruto let out a breath that he seemed to be holding and chuckled, shifting in the bed.

Sasuke made it to the classroom right after the bell rung, but it was okay since his professor would not be there for another ten minutes at least.

Well, it was more like a half an hour.

"Damn, Kakashi! I prepared my ass off for this final and you get here with fifteen minutes left in the class!" Sasuke yelled at the gray haired man.

Kakashi paid no attention to the screaming Uchiha. He was too interested in his book that was most likely porn. After what seemed like an eternity, the man, whose face was covered, looked up at the class.

"Ah, yes, the final. Sasuke, go."

Sasuke glared at the man and the ridiculous bandanna that always covered 3/4's of his face, but proceeded anyways. Even if he was the only one to go today, at least he got it over with. He made his to the front and placed his music on the podium in front of him. The raven took a deep breath and began to play.

It was perfect.

The Uchiha even surprised himself with how well he was doing. He just kept his mind on last night and the swing came out perfect. The piece came to end as the class period ended itself.

"Sasuke, put down your saxophone and come here," is all Kakashi said.

The raven did as instructed, making his way over to the music professor.

"You did a fantastic job Sasuke, and with this I can assume Naruto did what I asked of him?" The gray haired man inquired.

Sasuke cocked an eye brow.

"Umm… I'm not sure." Kakashi smirked (from what we can tell).

"I asked him to _relax_ you for today's final and I can also assume that neck strap came in handy?"

Sasuke paled.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke growled, running out of the classroom as fast as he could. He knew at that moment Naruto was awake this morning. Also, he knew he was going to kick the _shit_ out that idiot blonde.

Kakashi, from what we can assume, smirked. He walked over and put an 'A' next to Sasuke's name.

He put an 'A+' next to Naruto's.

Pervert.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: The roll step is the basic marching. It is how to glide across the parade route without moving your upper body, in return receiving the best sound possible.
> 
> 2: Attention is a command that brings to a stance that is stiff, feet together, and with absolute silence. This stance varies with different instruments.
> 
> 3: Faces are other commands that the drum major(leader of band) uses to turn the band when at attention.
> 
> 4: Parade rest is a more relax version of attention, with legs open shoulder length. This stance varies with different instruments.
> 
> Well that was complete crack. Thanks for reading!


End file.
